A wild night at the hotsprings kakusaku naruhina
by Wintter uzamaki
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura spend somebody time together things get out of control lemon Lemons if you don't like kinky crazy lemons don't read I under 18 there is also naruhina inohina shikatema
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi had a long recovery after fighting pain so he rented out a private hot sporting for his team 7

every one but Sakura was busy. sai was busy investing danzo and naruto was out on a mission with hinata and lee

Kakashi and Sakura took a long walk .It was a cold windy night the cool air brushed against Sakura's skin " it's freezing"she said as she put her hand across her breast's .

i wish I could keep you warm but seems like we're here now I'm sure you will warm up . Kakashi said looking up from his book icha icha He looked over and staired at Sakura the moon light glowing on her skin the wind blew through her now waist length pink hair a blush crossed his face ,"shall we enter Sakura " she just nodded her head as they went inside kakashi checked them in .

"Kakashi -sensi this is weird it's only one hot spring and it's co-ed" Sakura said as a bright blush crossed her face . "I know Sakura and there's one room we will be staying in as well .It's should be fine we slept in the same place lots of times well I'll see you inside ". Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke . Sakura went into the locker rooms and began to remove all her clothing she stared in the Mirror ." This is crazy what was kakashi sensi thinking "? I mean he's a huge pervert he is my sensei but it's somthing about him that's always been attractive ." she grabbbed a towel rapping herself up and Walking into the hot spring room where kakashi sat with his eyes closed Sakura quietly sank into the water then removed her towel she then noticed kakashi still had his face covered up . She hummed ."this fells great ".

Kakashi laughed ."really hits the spot ". He said He closed his eyes and leaned his head back trying to get the perverted thoughts out his head .damn Sakura is beautiful she just looks delicious she finally and became usefull

"So kakashi sensi what's been going on with you did you find out any more details on the akaski? He then rose he head ,"sakura this is a vacation we need to relax and let go" . Sakura bit her bottom lip trying to get rid of the thoughts of kakashi in her mind.(Inner Sakura ) I just wanna rip that mask off and kiss him climb on top of his lap and grind up on him SHANDROO

He laughed and said "you need to know how to just let go "

"I bet you good at that you perv" .your probably always letting go pervert ."Sakura said turning bright red

"I'm not a pervert Sakura even if I was you'd sill love me I'm a great sensei " he said with a smile

"Pervert pervert ", Sakura Teased

Kakashi then rose and moved slowly towards her you think I'm a pervert"? he was now standing in front of the pink beauty leaning over he with both hands on side of her he leaned in inches away from her face waiting for a reply and a reaction. she turned her head to the side embarrassed."of course you are your one of the biggest pervs I know now move before I Pommel you kaka-...ahhh she moaned from the sudden pleasure

He then licked and bit the side of her neck . I'll show you what a pervert is he said in a sexy husky voice he then slid his hands slowly up her legs resting it on the inner section of her thighs he continued kissing her neck he then his hands up inches away from her pussy he stopped and grabbed her face and bit her bottom lip and began to kiss her hard and passonitly. She noticed his mask was off but it was so steamy she couldn't see his face

Kakashi -sensiiiiiiii she moaned

Stawwp ! he then took his thumb and infused it with chakra he then pressed hard on her clit and rubbed it slowly and said be careful calling me a pervert he then stopped he leaned in and whispered in her ear "why haven't you called me a pervert now ? Do you like what sensi is doing to you baby ?" ...

Sakura just covered her face with her hands

I can't hear you Sakura !" he then licked down to her nipple as it hardened. he then stopped and smiled and went sat back down "that's a pervert Sakura ". But just a little bit " of one he said pulling his mask back up

She sat across from him with a bright red face she was frozen her pussy was throbbing she needed him

They sat there quiet for about 5 minutes

Sakura then started to touch herself not

Paying attention to what she was doing she moaned "mmmm sensi I never touch myself like this before" he watched her with amaze .he waved hand signs and said "water style water pull justu " he pulled Sakura into his tight grip and softy rapped his hands around her neck choking-her " say you want me ,he demanded "

Kaka-shiii she paused due to felling her nipples being pinched ".I...I want you " she whispered he then tightened the grip on her nipples I can't her you say that shit louder . kakashi sensai I WANT YOU ! She screamed .without hesitating he grabbed her ass and lifted her up and placed her flat on the floor in front of him he opened her Legs and she quickly covered her innocence.

Sakura you called me a pervert now I have to teach you a lesson you will follow all my directions i'm in charge I'm your master understand !don't follow the rules you get punished ! Those who break the rules are scum understand !" Kakashi said in a sexy controlling voice . "Ok sensai ... she moaned quietly WhAAT WAS THAT SAKURA ?

He said biting her thighs "YESSSS SIR". MOVE THESE DAMN HANDS ! She then moved her hands revealing her wet pussy wow Sakura it's so plump and beautiful and then leaned forward and kissed it causing sakuras whole body to shake and tremble he inserted one finger reveling how tight she was and then sent chakra through his fingers once again incresing the speed "rub that clit for me baby" he said licking it hard "Sakura then reached down and starts rubbing her now throbbing clit slowly "Ahhh kakashi sensai she screamed as he put in two more fingers and increasing his speed "You want me right ? As he gave her more licks

"Yes sensei "

Well you gotta get use to having somthing large inside of you ". I'm ready for you sensei .

Kakashi then pulled back and waved some hand signs and with a. Puff of smoke they were in their hotel room.

He

Removed his mask revealing his face to her "kakashi your gourgous "she turned red again

Sakura rubbed his abdomen and rubbing his hard shaft he lifted her up into the air she Wrapped her legs around him and grinned against his hard length against her wetness he then Placed her on the bed she was already craving him she opened her legs and curved a finger and said come here kakashi sensai

Ha impatient as ever Sakura" but I'm controlling things don't forget that and then he walked over to the bed and quickly flipped her over pushing her down and arching her back gettin a better angle he then Lowered himself on his Knees and placing his face into her wet dripping pussy and started to pentrate her with his tounge and rubbing her clit Sakura started to shake and her arms grew week and she started to collapse kakashi then quickly smacked her ass "don't fall !

she screamed from the sting she pushed herself back up trying to keep herself up her legs grew week she then collapsed "I'm so sorry sensei I tried "

kakashi then quickly flipped her over and he took a a scroll out popped handcufs he then hooked her hands to her ankles "follow directions ms haruno "

kakashi then crawled on top of her rubbing his dick on her clit she arched her back "kkashiiii please don't tease me" he then placed his mushroom head at her opening and rubbed it around up and down slowly then stood up and pulled her towards him and commanded her "Open you damn mouth Sakura " she opens up her mouth wide and he shoved his dick in her mouth "Wider " he commanded Kakashi had a really big dick about 11 inches long and 4 fingers wide she coughed and looked up at him with her rosey cheeks and green eyes "damn Sakura you so damn beautiful ".

She then begain to Bob her head up and down quick as she could forcing him down her throat he moaned "oh fuck" shittttt Sakura im cumming swallow it all "! Matter a fact he pulled her away before he could fill her mouth and pushed her down she still being tied up he began to sucking her clit in crazy circles he opens up her lips wider making it more sensitive

"Cum for me baby cum for your sensi let me taste that sweet juice " ISakura then moaned his name "sensai I feel weird somethings coming it feels ahhhgg ahhhh ahhhh he then pinned her down from her going out of control he placed two fingers inside her going fast. " go ahead Sakura Let it go "he said

she then had her first ever orgasm.

she was shaking and he was still going crazy He then dove back in cleaning up his meal kissing her thighs . He then Un hand cuffed her and kissed her passionately rubbing over her hard pink nipples she rapped her legs around him and played in his hair as she kissed him she bit his bottom lip

"Kakashi? I want you to be more of a pervert I want you "she said as a tear rolled down her cheek

Kakshi kissed the tear away "I love you Sakura " I will never hurt you " he said kissing and sucking on her nipples placing hickeys all over her why are you crying Sakura ?

" i love you kakashi I want you and I'm so happy that this is happing I'm glad your a pervert" she teased he rubbed his dick across her clit and place the tip at her entrance and pushed only the head in "are you sure baby you want me to be your first ? " you ready for this monster ?"

"Yes sensai I'm ready "this is gonna hurt baby but I'll make it fell good . he then quickly rubbed her clit before going in further she moaned from that pleasure then he quickly lunges inside and started stroking her very slow trying to get past the painful part

"Ouch "she winned it's hurst sensei he kissed her lips and continued to stroke her "it will get better I promise" he went faster and harder trying to get the pain it over with "fuck" she moan "

oh did you like that baby ?"

"Yessssssss fuck fuck fuck kakashhhhh" he then tilted her hips up and pushed himself in deeper he was now 8 inches in "ahhhhahahhaahhaah "she screamed

"kakashi sensai "he began trusting harder this is not the full length Sakura let me know when you ready .. she was so tight

She grabbed his back and rapped her legs around him tight im ready put all of it in. kakashi then pulled it out and put the tip in and pulled it out repeatedly "excuse me ?" He said teasing her ?

"Deeeperr perv "!she begged he then choked her passionately

He then put it all the way in then pulled out 3 times "what do you say Sakura?"

Pleaseeeeeeeee sensai I want all of you inside! he then flipped her over and put it back in and started going harder then before she gripped the covers under her

"You like how deep your sensi is ?" He teased

Yes yes yes ahhhhhhh I'm cumming !

He stopped "I never gave you permission to cum Sakura !" He scolded

"kakashi May I cum please"?

He smiled and pulled her hair and went slowly "how bad you wanna cum for me ?" He said biting her neck

He started to stroke even slower

"I WANNA CUM FOR YOU SO FUCKING BAD "she screamed loud he flipped her back over and pushed her legs all the way behind her head going so deep you can see him in her stomach "yes Sakura cum all over sensei dick I'm cumming with you" He grunted she then arched her back as he came into her hard she came as well at the same time his arms collapsed under him and he began kissing her once again they both were breathing hard he pulled her next to him she had her head resting on his chest he pulled her head up looking in her eyes "you love cumming for me right Sakura ?

"Yes and I love you and I wanna keep cumming for you and I want you to keep cumming for me in my wet pussy on my face my Brest and everywhere "

He sucked her nipples

So who's the pervert now Sakura ?

She burrried her head in his chest

We both are sensi by the way you made a mess she giggled

"I got your mess". he said

The next morning a knock on the door kakashi sensi Sakura it's me naruto open up we got a room down the hall

"It's been complaining about lots of screaming and kakashi name being called so I came rushing when I heard everything okay " ?

Oh shit kakashi groaned

Cha damn naruto I want some more sensi he laughed my pervy ness rubbed off on you huh ?

She then straddled in top of him and bit his neck shower now sensei she walked into the showers hot steamy water running

Meanwhile

Kakashi opening the door naruto nows not a good time go back to the leaf village and tell Landry sunadae I'll be another day

But where's Sakura and your neck is red sensei she's busy naruto now go !

Kakashi then turned and went it the shower where Sakura was pleasing herself he then pinned her agains the walk running chidori only in his fingers and poking her with It them DONT EVER TOUCH YOUR SELF WITH OUT MY PERMISSION GOT IT

I...I got it ...

I can't hear you Sakura he said lifting her up in his hard shaft and thrusting hard into her causing her eyes to rol back and her nipples bounce

YES SENSEI

What's my name Sakura ?

He then sped up extremely fast

Kakakakka

SPEAK UP SAKURA he said sucking her left nipple hot water drilling down her face

KAKASHIIIIIIIIII who's your daddy Sakura

KAKASHIIII

Who pussy is this Sakura ?

Yours fuck fuck it's your pussy I'm yours sensei she said as she exploded as juice flowed

Wow Sakura your a squirter too imma have some damn fun with you


	2. Getting naughty in the cave

Kakashi turned of the shower and walked out the bathroom Sakura could barley stand she struggled to get out the shower she crawled back into the bedroom and put on her clothes she layed in the bed and fell back asleep hours passed and kakashi woke her up in a panic

"Sakura get up we gotta go !" He shook her in. A panic "what's wrong"? she said hoping up fast I'll explain on the way they rushed out the window running down the road

"We found orochimarus hide out

We gotta meet up with everyone "!

Sakura face turned blank and everything went silent the only sound was them shuffling tree to tree

"Were finally gonna get sauske back"! She wipes her hair out her eyes

"You ready to see him ? The love of your life " kakashi said stopping on a tree branch holding her by the wrist

We just need team 7 back sensie she looked up at his dark eyes and smile "lets go " he had fear that he might be in love with her

They finally met up with naruto Hinata Team ino shika cho and Lee and guy and Sai

There you two are finally naruto ran over to the two Sakura I had something major to tell you earlier you were no where to be found

"What is it naruto ?" Sakura grabbing him by the shoulders "There was a sighting of sauske we found traces of him looks like he was really beating up or really kicked someone's ass !" Naruto said with anger and eagerness

"Well we better start heading out "!he jumped for the trees

Wait naruto he we gotta think this through we leave early in the morning we don't know the routes and if there's any traps ". yawn

what a drag ". Shikamaru said as e sat back stairng at the sky

"I agree ." kakashi said looking up from icha icha lets find somewhere to set up

"There's a cave about north from here it's 3 miles up " Hinata said releasing her byakugan

All of a sudden temari appeared " I'm here to accompany you guys "

"Everyone hopped tree to tree into the cave it's all clear kakashi "guy said in his usual weird way

It was dark outside around 9:30 pm

Everyone found a spot where they were gonna be sleeping naruto went to the back in a dark warm corner kakashi was further down in another dark corner guy slept at the beginning of the cave to keep a look out Lee slept next to him as well as choji. ino saukra Hinata and temari all gathers in another dark part of the cave shikamaru was out handling nature calls

So Hinata why are you over here huh ? Ino said flirty

What do you mean ino ?

Shouldn't you be over cuddling with naruto ?

Hinata turned red."no no no I couldn' couldn't he he he ",

Hinata ...are you still a virgin ? Ino asked putting her arm around her

"Yes I'm a virgin . " " Have you done anything sexual at all with naruto ? " Ino asked again smiling

"No no no not at all "Hinata turning red as a apple .Leave her alone ino-pig Sakura teased well I'm definitely a virgin kinda ino teased I'm not a virgin temari said turning red everyone one looked at Sakura head tilting . "I'm going to sleep on that note . "Sakura layed down

"What about you build board brow ?"ino poked saukra

I'm not answer that question pig she sat up red "fuck it ino turned to Hinata I'm gonna go lay with Sai you should lay with naruto tell him your cold ".

"Ha as if she got the gut temari teased , look girl imma tell you how to do it temari scooted closer go over and trip tell him you got lost an sit there and wait for the magic of he's to dumb to take. Hit lay next to him and say your cold and no man is dumb enough not to cuddle just make sure you get him hard ". Temari walked of I'm going to lay with shikamaru

She disappeared into the dark

Look Hinata here's another hint put your boobs on him hahaha ino laughed you have great boobs Hinata ino blushed can I touch them she asked shly Hinata shook her head yes an layed back ino slid her hands under her shirt and bra and went up to grab Hinata nipples "Ahhhhhhh" Hinata yelled she turned bright red . "Sorry Hinata Mabey one day me and you just might with that I think I'm ready for Sai ino ran off to Sai

There sat Sakura and Hinata

think I wanna go to nnnnarutooo Hinata still laying there staring into the darkness

MEANWHILE

Naruto laying there head behind his head staring at the Celling

Damn why am I felling this way towards Hinata she is so damn beautiful and sexy and her eyes are amazing and she got a damn great body . naruto grew hard thinking about her all of a sudden plop ouch he popped up in a instant " Hinata "? He asked reaching for her are you okay ?" "Yeah I'm fffffine I'm just llllllost and cold and ouch my leg hurts " naruto got up and pulled her close to him she turned bright red and started to faint he quickly grabbed her face "please don't faint Nata". She opened her eyes and he layed her down and pulled her close "are you warm do you fell better ." ? A cold breeze brushed her neck not really he pulled her jacked and shirt off . NAuto what are you doing her ripped off his shirt and pulled her close body heat it will travel faster he looked and the beautiful girl next to him "Nata ? " she looked up and he kissed her he pulled back sorry sorry. Please don't hit me she grabbed his face and kissed him again he layed her down and got on top he slid his tongue across her lips and she let him trough he started kissing all over her neck "mmmmmmm naruto he kissed down her Chest he pulled her up looking her in her lavender eyes he reached for her bra strap she quicky grabbed his hands "bbut ". He planted another kiss on her relax Nata I won't hurt you baby " she moved her hands as naruto slid down her bra she layed back he licked around her nipples and started to suck on the left one while pinching the right "mmmmmmmm naruto " she moaned he pulled off her pants and panties so fast she couldn't stop him in time she quickly snapped her legs closed I'm not I don't I can't we should "she started to studded "shhhhhhh I got you Hinata ". He open her legs slowly he looked down at what he was getting ready to work with he kissed down her stomach and all over her thighs he slowly slid his tongue up her thighs he licked her clit and her whole body shook . He spreaded her lips apart getting a better reach of her clit she quicky reached down to push his face away" please Hinata let me pleasure you I'll make you fell good "she layed back face red naruto dove right back to sucking and licking all over her sensitive marble he slid in one finger arching it upwards he started to penetrate he at a fast paste "fuck naruto she moaned loudly ". He went faster her whole body started to shaked he pulled out his finger sucking the yummy juices off of them "naruto she started moaning uncontrollably pleaseeeeee naruto ". He started to lick her faster then before thanks to his non stopping energy he put Hinata over the edge

"NARUTO I FELL WEIRD I I DONT KNOW WHATS HAPPING TO ME AHHHHHHHHHH". She screamed as she came all over naruto a face he kept going her juices was too good to stop he sucked up her last juices and smiled looking at her "your so beautiful and I love you I always have " your so perfect to me Nata ". He layed next to her and pulled her close she smile at him and said "my turn ? " "not yet baby I just want you to crave me think about it the time will come". he pulled her closer and fell asleep she followed along .

Meanwhile

Sakura still layed there alone she couldn't take the cold she snuck over to kakashi he was reading icha icha "Ahhhhhhh Sakura come here baby. " she crawled over to him seductivly he grabbed her and quicky kissed all over her neck "you know what to say baby".

"Kakashi Sensai I want you daddy" he licked down her neck and pinned her to the ground he quickly ripped off her pants and his he grabbed her long hair and forced himself down her throat he grabbed her thighs and flipped her upside down doing a perfect 69 he dove right into is pink beauty he licked from her clit to her ass "kakashi Sensai your so perverted ".

He flipped her on all fours pulled her hair and whispered you know better then to call me that he pushed himself all the way inside of her he waved some had signs and put a sound proof barrier around them he went super crazy inside of her she started oozing juices super fast kakashi reached down and rubbed her clit in a hard angry motion

"You miss sauske huh ?"

When we get him back your gonna forget all about me he started to stroke her even deeper then before pounding her very slowly

"No Sensai I love you "

"So you don't love sauske ?"

"I love him to but I wanna be with you Sensai ".

Kakashi sped up again and flipped her on her back pushing himself into her stomach watching himself hit her stomach and pull back out "I don't wanna loose you Sakura I might just kill sauske if he ever hurts you a tear hit her in the back he pulled out she turned to him and held him I love you both I jut don't know

He pinned her down his tears hitting her in the face

He kissed her hard running his hands through her hair

He ripped off her shirt and bra kissing down her stomach to her pussy he penetrated her with his long tongue "has that uchiha ever made you fell this good? Did he make you cum did you scream his name " he said as he licked Sakura was close to cumming before he stopped and looked her in eyes

Does he Tease you the way I do ? " he withdrew the sound proof seal

" I want everyone to know your mine ".

Sakura jumped in a panic not wanting anyone to know of her and kakashi at least not yet

"Pleaseeeee Sensai not yet I can't take it give me some time !"

He wasn't listening he placed her on top of him and guided her hips going deeper hard and fast he grabbed her neck and bit her lips "keep quiet then ms haurno" . He teased "Even if you wanted to punch me you know you can't truly beat me saukra ". She squirted all over him almost screaming she controlled her voice and collapsed next to him he put his clothes on and fell asleep Sakura laid next to him staring at the silver hair beauty what do I do she thought to herself


End file.
